Scopes are commonly used on high powered rifles for shooting targets at long distances. Such scopes provide magnification that allows a shooter to more easily see the target and more easily aim the rifle. Thus, the use of scopes can enhance the accuracy of the rifle.
A scope commonly includes a reticle aligned with the barrel of the rifle that indicates to a user looking through the scope where the rifle is pointed. The reticle is typically a mechanical structure in the line of sight of the scope such as a crosshairs on a transparent glass or plastic member of the scope. In some systems, an electronic reticle is provided that mimics the mechanical reticle. However, with both conventional mechanical and electronic reticles, the reticle is often difficult to see due to the content of the scene being viewed with the scope. This can cause difficulty aiming of the firearm which can be inconvenient or even dangerous, particularly in combat situations. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic reticles.